


Baby, Is It Me? (Or Are You Doing Something to Me?)

by northofthehouse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Dentists, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Teen Romance, Wisdom Teeth, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse/pseuds/northofthehouse
Summary: Mark groans, in pain and embarrassment, and wonders, not for the first time, why he has to be in love with such an asshole.Aka, Mark gets his wisdom teeth out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for NCT before. Please be gentle.
> 
> Also, this is for you, Lu. I hope to one day love these boys as much as you do. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the story. Cross posted on AFF.

Things start going downhill when Mark’s mom gets called in for a last minute shift at the hospital.

“It’ll be fine,” she tells him, pressing a hand against his hair. “Johnny can take you!”

Mark groans. Johnny’s mostly fine, as older brothers go, but he’s a shitty driver. Also, Mark sort of wanted someone to hold his hand while it happened. Johnny won’t do that for him. And Mark doesn’t want to hold his brother’s hand anyway.

His mom shoots him a look when he tries to really protest and blows him a kiss over her shoulder as she heads back downstairs.

“Mark,” she yells, “Donghyuck’s on his way up! Keep that door open!”

Mark rolls his eyes because yes, yes, he knows the rules. Door open. No hanky-panky.

Not that Hyuck would, not with Mark.

And not that Mark wants to or anything. That would be crazy…

Okay, fine, yes. Hanky-panky with Lee Donghyuck would be the greatest thing that ever happened to Mark. He could die happy at 16 and never have to get his wisdom teeth out.

If only.

Johnny calls for him before Donghyuck makes it to Mark’s room and when Mark scrambles out onto the second-floor landing, Donghyuck shoves a camera in his face. Mark is literally close enough to kiss the lense which, gross. He does not do that.

Instead, Johnny says, “Welcome to another episode of JCC! Today Baby Mark becomes a man!”

Donghyuck snorts from behind the camera, still way too close, and mutters something rude about Mark’s virginity. Mark whines about being bullied and Johnny clarifies for his 2.5 viewers—“Screw you, baby bro, the internet loves me.”—that Mark will not be losing his virginity today but will, in fact, be getting his wisdom teeth out.

“As you know, I recovered like a boss with mine,” Johnny shares smugly, “so we’ll see how Mark handles it.”

“Like a baby,” Donghyuck coughs.

Mark hits him and they swat at each other all the way to the car. They have to stop during the actual driving, mostly because Johnny behind the wheel can put the fear of God in an atheist, but they start bickering again as soon as they get to the dentist.

“I swear to god, Hyuck,” Mark growls. He’s got an arm around Donghyuck’s neck and is pinching his friend in the side. “If you film me while I’m high, I  _ will _ cut up your Shinee poster.”

Donghyuck gasps, outraged. “The signed one?! You wouldn’t.”

Mark puts on his best meme face and says, dead serious, “Try me, bitch.” Sadly, the effect is ruined when Donghyuck licks the inside of his elbow and Mark squeals, letting go.

“I’m surrounded by idiots,” Johnny tells the camera, and the receptionist.

She’s pretty nice, for someone who does the devil’s work, and she does her best to make Mark feel comfortable. Even the Devil himself is nice actually. He smiles and introduces himself as Dr. Lee Sooman, conveniently a friend of Mark’s mom.

“From church,” Dr. Lee tells him. After that Mark feels a little bad about calling him the Devil.

Before they knock him out, Mark makes sure to threaten Donghyuck one more time. Just in case, you know.

The next thing Mark sees is the open door of his own bedroom and it weirds him the fuck out.

“What the actual hell?” He whispers, bewildered. He winces when his mouth throbs and he remembers that he just had major surgery.

“Shut up,” Donghyuck, apparently in bed next to him, mumbles sleepily. “You did not have major surgery, you loser. Go back to sleep.”

Mark squeaks, surprised. (But also now everything makes sense? Hello, open door.) Then, when he remembers waking up from the procedure and coming home, he smacks Donghyuck’s shoulder when something particular comes back to him.

“You ass! I’m totally coming for that poster!”

“Can’t,” Donghyuck tells him smugly. “I hid it.”

Mark groans, in pain and embarrassment, and wonders, not for the first time, why he has to be in love with such an asshole.

“You’re such a dick,” he tells his best friend.

“Ah ah ah,” Donghyuck protests lightly, eyebrows raised. “That’s no way to talk to your ‘fucking big ass eternal crush of five-eva,’ now is it?”

“What. The. Actual. Hell.” is all Mark manages. His face feels like it’s on fire—though that could just be swelling? He’s also sputtering, which is 1) no attractive, and 2) producing way more spit than usual what with him unable to feel his mouth.

“Don’t be gross,” Donghyuck says. “Nobody wants to kiss a slobbering puppy.”

Mark flops onto his back and closes his eyes, exasperated. “You literally call me puppy all the time,” he points out. “And I’m older than you.”

“Puppy,” Donghyuck murmurs, suddenly much quieter and closer than he was before Mark closed his eyes. “Did you miss the part where I said I wanted to kiss you?”

“That’s not what you said,” Mark says stubbornly, his lips turned down in as much of a pout as he can manage.

Donghyuck huffs. “It’s what I meant.” Mark doesn’t have to have his eyes open to know that Hyuck is crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes. Mark just knows Donghyuck that well.

“If it’s what you meant,” Mark whispers, turning to face Donghyuck, eyes still closed, “why didn’t you just say it?”

He can feel Donghyuck’s breath on his face, warm and wet, and he’s sure the anticipation is going to kill him.

“Well?” he prods, after half a minute passes and nothing happens. He opens his eyes and Donghuck is literally right there, staring at him in that earnest, amused way he always does.

“I’m not going to kiss you when you can’t feel it, puppy,” he tells Mark, uncharacteristically gentle. Instead, he stretches his neck—he’s so graceful and gorgeous, Mark can’t even—and presses a kiss against Mark’s forehead.

“You’re my ‘fucking big ass eternal crush of five-eva’ too, you know,” Donghyuck says, some time later after he’s tucked his face into Mark’s neck and wrapped Mark’s arms around his waist. (Mark, still in shock, is mostly useless during all of this, though mentally he is very enthusiastic.) “I’ve liked you longer than you’ve liked me, probably.”

“Not possible,” Mark mumbles, already falling asleep again.

“Try me, bitch,” Donghyuck replies.

A few hours later, Mark’s mom finds them still curled up together on Mark’s bed, open door be damned. She’ll sit them down later for “The Talk,” but for now she pulls Johnny from his room and has him take a picture. He takes a video instead.

“This concludes today’s episode of JCC,” Johnny whispers into the camera. He waggles his eyebrows obnoxiously and adds, “Looks like baby bro became a Man for real today. Get it, bro!”

The last shot Johnny gets before he ends the video is of Donghyuck’s finger as it rises above Mark’s head to flip Johnny off.


	2. Bonus 1

Mark’s napping when his phone starts to ring, and it scares him so badly he almost falls out of bed.

“Hyuck, you dick,” he whines, still groggy. “I was sleeping.”

“Why,” Donghyuck’s tone is dangerous. Mark sits up, suddenly fully alert. “Why,” Donghyuck repeats, “is Dong Si-Fucking-Chen telling you to call him when you decide you want a real man?”

“I don’t...?”

What? Mark is very, very confused and Hyuck is very, very angry. This cannot end well. “I don’t know anyone with that name?”

“WinWin, Mark Lee. Win. Win. Don’t play with me.”

Oh, right, WinWin. Mark actually likes WinWin a lot. He’s a little older than them, but he’s so dang cute that Mark sort of internally squees whenever they’re in the same room. Which is fine, usually, but definitely not something to share with his very new, apparently very jealous boyfriend.

“Uh,” he says instead. “I don’t know why?”

Mark’s been told not to show weakness to a predator, but he genuinely doesn’t know what Donghyuck is talking about.

Donghyuck sighs, loudly, and mumbles that he’s coming over. He hangs up and Mark is left waiting the 6.7 minutes it takes to bike from Donghyuck’s house to his own. (They timed it once, right after they got their training wheels off. Mark’s mom bought them matching helmets for the occasion; he still has his, obviously.)

While he waits, Mark checks his notifications and finds that WinWin tagged Mark in his instagram story. Mark’s a little nervous, but he watches anyway, mostly because he doesn’t want to face Donghyuck in person without being at least a little bit more informed.

It’s a video, in two parts, and Mark is tagged in both. So is Donghyuck. Welp.

Mark watches WinWin watch a bit of Johnny’s latest video, and very clearly hears his drugged up self call Donghyuck his “fucking big ass eternal crush of five-eva.” That’s...embarrassing, but it worked out well for Mark, so it can’t be too terrible, can it?

He’s wrong, of course. Because in the second part of the video, WinWin flexes his biceps, pouts (adorably, goddammit), and says “But what about me, Markly?”

And, to make things worse, written in bright pink, toward the bottom of the screen, are the words “Call when you want a real man @MorktheBabyLion”.

Okay. Wow. Yes. Mark can see why that would be incriminating.

It’s not his fault WinWin called him out like that though, and he says as much to Donghyuck when the other boy barges up the stairs and into his room.

“Maybe not,” Hyuck agrees, seemingly calmer than he was on the phone, “but I know you think he’s cute.”

“Well yeah,” Mark admits, reluctantly. “But I think everything is cute. Remember the mini watermelons? I couldn’t even eat them, and you  _ know _ how I feel about watermelon! It doesn’t mean I want to date them.”

Donghyuck crosses his arms over his chest, unimpressed. “You think I’m cute.”

“I-yes, okay, I have nothing to say to that. You’re very cute. The cutest.”

It sounds like he’s trying to appease Donghyuck, but Mark really means it. No one’s cuter than Lee Donghyuck. No one’s  _ ever _ been cuter than Lee Donghyuck.

“Not even WinWin?” Hyuck asks, suddenly sounding small and a little unsure as he takes a seat on the edge of Mark’s bed.

“Not even WinWin,” agrees Mark.

He pulls Donghyuck back by his shirt until they’re sitting side by side against the headboard with their elbows and thighs pressed tightly together. They stay like that for a moment, Mark grinning at the realization that they just had their first fight as a couple.

“Is this the part where we have make-up kisses?” Mark asks, feeling nervous and breathlessly eager all at the same time.

He and Hyuck haven’t kissed on the mouth yet. It’s been two days since Mark got his wisdom teeth out but Hyuck is still insisting that they can’t kiss until Mark is totally healed. It’s sweet, in a way, but it’s also pretty out of character for Donghyuck and, frankly, Mark thinks the anticipation is going to kill him before he gets any kisses at all.

“Hmm,” Donghyuck says, pretending to think about it. But Mark knows that Donghyuck knows that Mark is still stuck eating applesauce and Go-Gurt until at least tomorrow, so Mark already knows what Donghyuck’s going to say. He elbows Donghyuck in the side for teasing him and then blushes furiously when Donghyuck uses the opportunity to clutch his side dramatically and fall onto Mark’s lap.

“No make-up kisses,” Donghyuck, his head on Mark’s thigh, decides finally as he stares up at Mark through his lashes. “This is the part where we watch JCC and I get to laugh at your drunken love confessions.”

Mark harrumphs, offended. “I wasn’t drunk,” he corrects, poking Donghyuck between the eyes. Donghyuck yelps indignantly and attempts to bite Mark’s finger. He is successful.

“I was high and in pain,” Mark adds, wounded and whining again.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck agrees smugly as he blows a kiss at Mark’s “injured” fingers, “love pain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be the actual confession, but when I sat down to write, this happened instead. Oops!
> 
> Also, WinWin is precious and talented and we don't deserve his adorableness, but I couldn't not. (Sorry, not sorry!)
> 
> School's done for the semester, so expect the second bonus soon. And also maybe more MarkHyuck in the near future? We'll see!

**Author's Note:**

> Marked as complete (because it technically is), but subscribe and keep an eye out for bonus content coming up in the next few days!
> 
> BC 1: The actual confession  
> BC 2: Mark writes an ode to Donghyuck instead of a history essay. While high on pain meds. It's great.


End file.
